


Dropping Toys

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. ''Children aren't always useless,'' the Sewer King said. He frowned after his children appeared with many pretties they stole from others above the sewer.





	Dropping Toys

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''Children aren't always useless,'' the Sewer King said. He frowned after his children appeared with many pretties they stole from others above the sewer. His eyes settled on a stuffed alligator in a boy's arms. The Sewer King smiled the minute pretties were placed by him. He abandoned the children. He approached one alligator and placed the toy near it.

The Sewer King continued to smile after the alligator carried the toy in its mouth. *I'll check on other pets* he thought. He abandoned the alligator and looked back.

The alligator dropped the toy. It was returned before another smile.

 

THE END


End file.
